Blonde Genome
by KyuubiNineTailedFox
Summary: Cloud dosesn't understand Zidane and and Kuja's relationship, so Zidane offers for Cloud to come to Gaia, and offer an insight to their relationship. Kuja/Zidane/Cloud, Yaoi. Done for darkhaseo90.
1. Relationship

**Here is a Kuja/Zidane/Cloud fic for darkhaseo90**

**I hope he likes it.**

**Once again, I make Zidane a blubbering teenager, but don't worry, he won't be like that all the time.**

**

* * *

**

"I hope everyone won't be a bitch to me like last time, otherwise I won't guarantee I'll come out with my full MP."

"I'm sure they've gotten over themselves since last year."

Kuja and myself, Zidane Tribal, walked toward our respective meeting areas. Cosmos Warriors met up at the World of Darkness, and the Chaos Warriors at Ultimecia's Castle.

"I hate that place. I could never battle properly there, too many walls." Kuja complained.

"Well, you won't be battling there. Look, just don't get yourself killed, alright. I wouldn't tell anyone of our relationship just yet. They might come after me, or more importantly, you. I love you Kuja."

I stood on the tip of my toes, and kissed Kuja. He took it to the next level by grabbing me into a body crushing hug, and forcing his tongue into my mouth. After about two minutes of ravishing my mouth, Kuja released me.

"I love you too Zidane."

I looked at Kuja, my insides filled with a wonderful, warmfluffy feeling.

"I'll see you later, my wonderful Kuja..."

I must have looked and sounded like a lovesick puppy. My eyes were half lidded, and I wore a sloppy smile.

Kuja smiled, and I heard him laugh a little as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" I greeted.

Everyone was in a big group, huddled together.

"Zidane!" Bartz exclaimed.

I ran up between him and Squall, throwing my arms around them.

"Jeez, I've missed you guys!"

"I have to say Zidane, I've missed you too." Squall muttered.

"Hey Zidane, I've heard that you're going out with Kuja, is that true?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, I saw you two swapping spit on your way here." Bartz added.

I blushed madly, closing my eyes, turning my head away from the group.

"Well... Yeah... I guess..." I laughed nervously.

Everybody smiled as I continued to blush. Everybody, save for one person.

"It's just wrong..." A monotonous voice sounded.

My eyes snapped open, in Cloud's direction. I walked over to him, wanting to look him in the eyes, but I was too short of stature to reach even his shoulders.

"What did you say?" I shouted, louder than I intended. I glared up at him. "Take that BACK!"

"I never go back on my word."

I screamed and leaped towards Cloud, daggers ready. But before he was an inch away from me, Bartz, Squall and Cecil had jumped on me holding me back.

"No! I'm fed up of people making fun of Kuja! He's changed!" I sobbed.

"Zidane, come here..." I heard a motherly voice offer.

Terra walked over to me and embraced me. I started to cry into her chest.

"There there... Come now... No one is making fun of Kuja..."

I liked Terra. She was full of magicks, and that reminded me of home. In the end, I must have dropped off; as the next thing I knew was that I was dreaming.

* * *

"Hardly befitting of a Cosmos Warrior." Cloud muttered.

"Come on now, how old is he? Sixteen at the most. He's going through a tough time in his life, especially people judging him due to his sexuality, plus he's going out with, who's basically his brother." Firion said, Warrior of Light nodding in agreement.

"Yes, we shall give Zidane some space when he awakens."

* * *

Kuja walked through the doors, and all eyes were on him.

"Look who's finally decided to show up." Ultimecia grumbled.

"Well I'm sorry, but I had to see someone off."

"You talk about your brother, yes? Truly disgusting that you have fallen in love with a Cosmos Warrior." The Emperor spoke.

"Oh please Emperor. Everybody knows you want to fuck the Warrior of Light."

The Emperor flinched, discomfort shown in his expression.

"Hit a raw nerve, have I?"

The Emperor held himself for an attack spell. Kuja did the same. An Ultima spell should make quick work of this idiot. But as Kuja readied the spell, he was bombarded with those swords of Ultimecia's.

She took Kuja by surprise, it was a critical hit. Kuja lay on the floor, gasping for air.

"That was just unfair." He announced.

"So is this."

Kuja was hit by a powerful Flare attack. It hit him before he could even recover from Ultimecia's spell.

"Maybe I should finish you off. Do what that monkey boy could never do."

Before The Emperor had a chance to unleash another attack, Jecht stood in front of Kuja.

"Leave the kid alone. You're all just a bunch of hateful people, you know that? I know that I could never kill my son, no matter what anyone says. And I know that Golbez would never kill Cecil either. What makes Kuja so different from me or him?" Jecht grabbed Kuja and started to shake him, "Wake up kid."

"Ngh..."

"The pathetic fool cannot even take two attacks without passing out."

"I'm not unconscious..."

Kuja stood up, spitting out blood, dusting himself off.

"If you please, I have somewhere to be. Thank you Jecht."

Kuja walked away, head held up high. But when he left the area, he collapsed to his knees.

"Damn it!"

Kuja walked, or rather, limped towards the World of Darkness.

* * *

I finally came to, my eyes fluttering open to find Terra's face.

"Ah, Terra, everyone, I'm sorry for my behaviour." I said,

getting up out of Terra's hold.

"It's perfectly fine Zidane." The Warrior of Light spoke up.

"Thank you."

I stood up and stretched my arms and my tail. I straightened myself out and smiled.

"I'm alright now... Cloud, I sorry I went insane on you, but you gave me a valid reason to."

"I just don't understand how you can love someone that is so different from yourself."

"Yes, but it's usually the opposites that attract, isn't it?"

"Hmph."

When Luneth suddenly gasped, I swivelled around to see what had surprised him so. My field of vision was met with Kuja; my heart momentarily fluttered, but as he limped closer, I could see the obvious damage. Blood trickled from his mouth, he was badly bruised and bloody gashes littered his body.

Despite all this, Kuja smiled when he saw me.

"K... Ku..." I couldn't bring myself to speak. I felt myself tear up.

"Zidane, it's nothing that bad, what's gotten you so upset?"

I ran towards him and began to babble nonsensical drivel.

"Come on now Zidane... I love you too... Shhh..."

After hearing Kuja's soothing voice, I calmed down.

"I'm sorry Kuja; I'm feeling really emotional today."

"It's not your fault. You can tell me about it later, over some emotional sex."

He says it as if it's such a normal thing to say in a conversation.

"Kuja, do you mind? Luneth is standing right over there."

"Oh yes, my bad. How old is he? Like eight or nine?"

"I don't know, I think he may be short for his age."

"Just like someone else I know then."

"Hey, I have feelings you know!"

Kuja merely laughed it off.

"My wounds are starting to trouble me. Shall we be off?"

"Yeah, sure, let me just say goodbye to everyone first."

I ran over to the group, and shouted my goodbyes, saying I would see them tomorrow, and ran back to Kuja.

"You never did tell me how everyone trashed you over there..."

"Ah well... They had found out about you and me, and the usual two did not approve. But Jecht came to my rescue, I hate to admit it, but he saved my hide back there."

I knew who Kuja meant by the usual two. The Emperor and Ultimecia of course. I felt sorry for Firion and Squall.


	2. Patronizing

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**Yars. I just had a dream about skiing with Kuja. I don't like skiing.**

**But it was fun.**

**I also had a dream that I was Zidane and Zack Fair was my Father.**

**I remember going like "DADDY!", and then Zack came over.**

**So, yeah.**

* * *

"You give the best sex Kuja..." I panted.

"I try my best. So Zidane... How did Cloud upset you today...?"

"How did you know it was Cloud?"

"I couldn't see it being anybody else."

I got up out of bed and wiped myself clean. I walked over to the table on the other side of the room and grabbed some healing lotion. Some of Kuja's wounds had opened during our procreation. I put on some boxers, and sat on top of Kuja, spreading the lotion over his upper back, massaging it in. I laughed as Kuja's tail twitched when I rubbed it over his wounds.

"Well he thought that you and me together was wrong..."

"Zidane, you knew that we were going to get a lot of people disapproving our relationship, why is it now upsetting you?"

"It's not that we're gay, or that we're brothers, he thinks it's because we're so different. After I calmed down a bit, he told me that."

"Maybe we should give him an insight."

"Oh, we should invite him to stay with us here in Gaia!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here..."

"Too late! I'm gonna ask Cloud to come over and stay for awhile."

I stopped massaging the lotion in Kuja's back, and he groaned at the loss of contact.

"Don't stop Zidane... Go get the special oil in the drawer next to you..."

I reached over, got the oil and spread it over Kuja's back, massaging it in.

"Mmm... That's good Zidane..."

Kuja's tail started to curl around my upper leg, the tip playing with the waistband on my boxers.

"I don't think I got enough in me for more..." I purred.

"Then you'll make less mess..."

I laughed at the way Kuja has to misinterpret the things I say.

"But after that, we go to bed, alright? I don't want my ass killing me in the morning."

"You love it really."

"Haha... I love how you know me..."

* * *

So on the way back to our meetings, my ass was killing me, and I had Kuja to thank for that. We were a little earlier than yesterday, so I found Squall and Bartz on their way. I ran up to them, my hand clasped around Kuja's.

"Hey guys! I hope everyone doesn't mind if Kuja sticks around; I don't want him to get hurt again..."

"It's not a problem Zidane!" Bartz exclaimed.

The four of us were walking along, happily chatting to one another, until Kuja saw The Emperor on his way as well. Before he had a chance to go insane on him, I stopped him.

"Just leave it go Kuja, please."

I knew one of them would say something. I just wish for once I was wrong.

"Ohh, so they decide to make their relationship public?" The Emperor mused. He was obviously referring to us holding our hands.

"I think it has nothing to do with you, you bastard!" Kuja shouted.

"Well, at least I'm not a pedophile."

Kuja stiffened like a board. I gasped loudly.

"I am not a fucking pedophile!"

"I beg to differ. That monkey child is sixteen, at the most, and your twenty-one. I don't see how it isn't."

"I am not a pedophile!"

Kuja fell to his knees, distraught by the situation.

"Maybe you should just give up on life, eh Kuja?"

That was it, time to intervene.

"No. Kuja should never give up on life, no one should. If you say that, then you obviously have self issues."

"Maybe you should up and die too. Maybe I'll help?"

I was taken aback a little. No one had ever said something that dark to me before.

"You dare threaten Zidane's life? I think the only worthless one here is you" Kuja spoke.

Kuja got back up, and stood in front of me.

"You lay a single finger on _my_ kid, and I will destroy you."

"Hmph. I've lost interest."

The Emperor just walked away, leaving the rest of us stunned. I felt so tired all of a sudden. Kuja fell to the floor again, and he stared at the sky. I kneeled next to him.

"I think I'm having an emotional breakdown." Kuja murmured.

"I'm drained..."

"Me too. My eyelids seem heavier than lead."

Feeling a wave of weakness wash over me, I collapsed backward, glad I was on my knees and not on my feet. Kuja turned onto side and looked at me.

"Zidane... You don't care that I'm older than you?"

"Kuja, love goes by no laws, no gender, and no age... I wouldn't give a crap if you were forty years old."

"I'm glad that I'm not forty years old. I love you Zidane."

I closed my eyes.

"I love you too, Kuja..."

* * *

Squall and Bartz weren't sure if Kuja and Zidane were sleeping, or just resting. But after leaving them for ten minutes, it was apparent they had fallen asleep.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Bartz asked Squall.

"You take Zidane, and I'll take Kuja. Hopefully they'll wake up on the way."

* * *

"Ugh... Why am I moving...?"

Upon hearing Kuja, Bartz got a little surprised and nearly dropped Zidane.

"Bartz, am I that scary? Please put me down Squall... Thank you."

Kuja was a little unsteady on his feet, wishing he could just float. But he felt he should stay upright.

"Bartz, let me take Zidane from you."

Kuja gently took Zidane from Bartz, and they made their way towards the meeting place once again.

* * *

"Zidane... Come on, wake up, you can't be that tired."

I heard the Warrior of Light's voice... In fact, I heard loads of people around me, just mumbling quietly.

"I can't wake up, I'm tired..."

"Why are you so tired Zidane?"

"Cause I was up all night... Getting fucked is more tiring than you'd think…"

"Oh Zidane... Why do you have to embarrass me like this...?"

"Kuja...?"

I opened my eyes, and everyone was looking down at me, Kuja looking away with a rather red face.

"Sorry Kuja, you know I say things I shouldn't when I'm half asleep. Anyway, I was the one who said we should go to sleep after our first session."

Kuja laughed, and pulled me to my feet. Everyone was here again, and I smiled brightly. I giggled loudly.

"Sorry everyone, I didn't mean to make things awkward, forget everything I've said so far."

Everyone smiled, and we went on as we usually did, just chatting to our friends. Even Kuja was making friends! Oh, I nearly forgot about Cloud...

"Hey Cloud!"

Getting his attention, I ran up to him.

"Do you wanna come to Gaia with me and Kuja? I'd love for you to see that two very different people can have a lot in common."

"I'm sorry Zidane, I-"

"And I'm not taking no as an answer."

I smiled as Cloud sighed.

"Then it's settled! You're coming to Gaia!"


End file.
